the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Nienke Martens
Nienke Martens 'is the protagonist of ''Het Huis Anubis and the original, Dutch version of Nina Martin. She is portrayed by Loek Beernink. About Nienke is the newcomer -- she's shy and mysterious, and her arrival causes a lot of commotion at the school and the house. Nienke's arrival took place at the beginning, just after Joyce's dissapearance. Only Patricia found this very suspicious and didn't accept Nienke at first. She was bullied and severely tested. She has lost both parents at a young age and lived with her grandmother for 12 years, but was sent off to The House of Anubis because her grandmother was growing too old to take care of her. She was also kidnapped by Wolf also known as the Raven because they thought that she the chosen one was but it doesn't work they poisoned her and she was brought to a hospital. The difference between the houses are Nienke is not the chosen one the chosen one is Noa .Later, her housemates started to accept her presence, and this is mainly due to her pleasant personality. Nienke is the first to know about and contact Sarah, who informs her of the mystery, and she continues to the bitter end, despite the danger. She is very shy and is in love with Fabian, they start dating later in the series. When Amber knew about the secret, they made the Club of the Old Willow. Amber came up with sibuna and Nienke thoughte that it a good code At the end of Season 1 Nienke and Fabian shares a kiss, which complicates thing in season 2, both of them is afraid to make a move, but they later end up dating. But it wasn't long until there was a new boy in the house "Jimmy" Trudies son, he was a "hot" ladies man. Nienke had a crush on him, and later passed out in class, Jimmy helped her recover, and they went on a date which Nienke described to Fabian and Mick as a thank you. When Nienke and Jimmy arrives home from the date they almost kiss, which Fabian sees but Fabian walks away to quickly to see that they didn't actually kissed. Fabian got mad and he and Nienke broke up. Later Nienke actually kisses Jimmy in the laundry room, which she then regrets and breaks up with him. A little while after that everything is awkward between Fabian and Nienke causing Fabian to leave the club. Nienke apologizes with a letter later, saying that she is sorry and that she is still in love with him, unfortunately she is kidnapped during that fieldtrip, and poisoned causing her to have a temporary amnesia, she can't remember anything that has happened the two past weeks, Jimmy of course takes advantage of that and she still thinks that Jimmy and her are dating. Fabian accidentally drops his later in the hospital, which Jimmy finds and steals, it wasn't long until they expose him causing him to leave in anger. Later Nienke find the letter she wrote for Fabian and rembered everthing, she goes to the place were Wolf/Raven kidnapped. Everything is now good between Fabian and Nienke, until the movie de terugkeer van Sibuna (the return of Sibuna) where they are broken up but they end up dating again. Nienke and Amber are best friends and shared a room at first, but since Victor ordered them to change rooms in Season 3, she shares one with Patricia, causing Patricia to come to respect her more. Patricia and Nienke are good friends now. Nienke gets very depressed when Fabian "dies", she is not willing to continue with Sibuna, as it is to dangerous. But she later changes her mind, and soon she learns that Fabian is still alive, and was kidnapped by an evil doctor called "Jacob" and his son "Matthijs". While Fabian was still in the hospital he shared room with the friendly Matthijs which Nienke befriended, and possibly had a little crush on. Nienke Martens / Gallery''' Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna